runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial
Welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki's Tutorial, designed to help out new users with how things work on the wiki. Step 1 First of all, if you're new to this style of wiki, it's recommended that you take a quick and easy Wikia Tutorial. When you're done, just flick back here. Step 1 Ready? Okay, now let's talk about editing here on the wiki. It's very simple. To get an idea of the basic editing style of Wikitext, the language used by Wikia, take a look at our Base Article. It covers everything in the Wikia Tutorial with just a bit more about the certain unique bits of our wiki. Step 2 Great! You're just about ready to create your first article! But before you do so, you must understand the [[RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules|'the Rules']], which explain the different guidelines and regulations you must follow. Step 3 You're one step closer! Just one more thing. Since this is a fan fiction wiki, we can't have people running around editing other users' articles, can we? So, we created [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Ownership|'Ownership Templates']], small coloured bars that you can post to the top of your articles to let people know whether or not they're allowed to edit other pages, and how much freedom they have in doing so. You should add these to each of your articles. The Property and Creator templates will even categorize these underneath your own personal category! Step 4 Okay, with all this talk of articles, you're probably wondering when we'll be able to create some, eh? Well, now it's time! If you go to the Main Page, (which can be done by clicking on our logo) and scroll down to the bottom, there will be a box titled Getting Started. At the bottom of the box will be a field. Type in your article name here, and hit "Create". Step 5 Good! When you create an article, you should place an ownership template at the top. When you're done typing your content, jot down a quick summary of your edit in the "Summary" field, and hit Save Page. This saves your work on your new article, and it can now be viewed on this wiki. Remember, articles need not be finished in one sitting; you can go back to edit them at any time. Step 6 If you ever need help editing, just look to the left. Under the menu titled "Help," there are a whole bunch of useful articles that you can check out. Alternatively, you can leave a message on the Help Forum for a response from a fellow editor. As well, every article has a talk page, which can be reached by hitting "Discussion" up above. Users have talk pages too, which are reached by hitting "Discussion" while on a user page. Whenever you are on a talk page or forum, remember to type four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your post to sign it. Conclusion That pretty much covers it! Hopefully you have a better understanding about the wiki and its workings. Thank you for taking the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki's Tutorial! Category:Help